


Contacto

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La espalda de Yifan es larga, ancha por los hombros, musculosa; una extensión amplia en la que Yixing se apoya inconscientemente en numerosas ocasiones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contacto

La espalda de Yifan es larga, ancha por los hombros, musculosa; una extensión amplia en la que Yixing se apoya inconscientemente en numerosas ocasiones.

Cuando las horas se vuelven pesadas y el último giro de la coreografía hace que sus piernas no puedan más, que su cadera se queje y acabe dejándose caer en el suelo, se arrastra para acercarse y se inclina hacia ella.

Busca un contacto familiar, cerrando los ojos y normalizando su respiración; con el sudor habiéndose convertido en una segunda piel, capa sobre capa, debido a cada paso y movimiento realizado durante horas que se han desvanecido sin darse cuenta.

Busca calor, a pesar de que frío es lo último que siente en esa sala de ensayo, en la que pasa más tiempo que en su casa, a la que no ha ido desde hace semanas y meses; cada día uno más a añadir en el calendario que marca la distancia con el hogar.

Cuando entra al aeropuerto con sus compañeros de grupo, pasando las puertas de cristal y bajando las escaleras automáticas, y se ve rodeado por completo por una multitud de desconocidos que los apretujan a todos, permanece cerca de esa espalda y se aferra a ella.

Busca protección, la mano que le agarra de la muñeca y los labios que le susurran que no le suelte con una tranquilidad que sabe que es fingida; es su escudo, la pared tras la que se resguarda de un golpe inoportuno o de un empujón que le aparte del resto.

Busca apoyo, cuando el tiempo de espera en la zona de embarque se hace largo y sus párpados se cierran y sólo quiere dormir, caer en el mundo de los sueños donde el cansancio que siente en el cuerpo es un mero eco en la lejanía; esa espalda es su almohada improvisada, ahí de pie como permanece, con un peluche de Yifan en los brazos y la mochila sobre los hombros.

Cuando las estilistas han terminado su trabajo y las coordinadoras los dejan en el backstage con los nervios siempre a flor la piel y la emoción por salir al escenario latiendo por dentro, Yixing sonríe tímido a Luhan y asiente, en un pequeño entendimiento entre ambos —un pequeño ritual— antes de dejar caer la cabeza sobre la espalda de Yifan.

Busca la cotidianidad del momento, que le hace recordar que, aunque haya debutado y subido a la cúspide junto al resto, sigue siendo un chico común con suerte. El gesto le transporta a los primeros años como  _trainee_ , al esfuerzo hecho, al ddeotbokki compartido en un puesto callejero a las tantas de la mañana, al olor pasteloso de los productos para la piel de Yifan.

Busca la reacción del otro, que se queja a los pocos segundos, diciendo que le va a dejar restos de maquillaje en la ropa. Yixing sonríe y ninguno de los dos se mueve; permanecen en la misma posición mientras la canción del grupo de música que está en el escenario retumba por todos lados llegando a su fin y dando paso a su turno tras un anuncio del presentador.

Cuando su lesión le pasa factura de repente, traicionera en medio de una actuación, aprieta los dientes y aguanta. A veces el dolor es soportable, otras veces es demasiado, y en cuanto terminan se aleja como puede del escenario, ocultándose rápidamente de la luz de los focos y la dirección de las cámaras.

En ese momento no busca la espalda de Yifan, débil como se siente, cada paso siendo un suplicio. Sin embargo, se presenta delante de él sin pedirlo, se agacha y la voz grave de su dueño le dice en un mandarín poco escuchado en ese país, que se suba a ella. Yixing se niega, testarudo como es, pero al final no le queda más que aceptar. No quiere pensar que es su camilla improvisada mientras le rodea el cuello con los brazos y el otro le sujeta las piernas, caminando despacio con Luhan a su lado, que le dice a los demás que ellos se encargan. Prefiere pensar que es su cama, fuerte y robusta, sobre la que siente una seguridad marcada por el ritmo del corazón de Yifan que oye al apoyar el rostro sobre la espalda, en su intento de esconderse de las miradas cargadas de preocupación que no quiere ver.

 

 

La espalda de Yixing es más pequeña, ancha por los hombros, estrecha a medida que llega a las caderas. Suave al tacto por la crema con la que se embadurna todas las noches antes de caer rendido en la cama; una extensión de piel clara por la falta de luz y moteada de lunares que Yifan cuenta en las noches calurosas de verano.

Yifan no busca nada y todo al mismo tiempo en ella.

Busca el contacto, la sensación agradable de tenerla contra su pecho cuando Yixing se pega a él diciendo que tiene frío a pesar de que está la calefacción encendida; una pierna corta enredándose en la suya y una pelea posterior de pies a los que el más joven llega escurriéndose levemente hacia abajo. No se sabe nunca quien gana, aunque Yifan intenta declararse siempre vencedor.

Busca venganza, una pequeña tortura poniéndose detrás de su espalda para soplarle en la nuca y en el cuello. Yixing no lo soporta, sensible como es; intenta defenderse sin mucho éxito golpeando con las manos los brazos que le rodean por completo para que no pueda moverse, pero Yifan es fuerte en ese caso.

Busca hacer reír a Yixing, porque tiene cosquillas en una zona peculiar, a medio camino entre la nuca y la cadera. Su risa suena como la un niño pequeño pese a que ha dejado la infancia hace mucho tiempo; la pequeña estrella en el escenario de entonces que se apagó desapareciendo durante la adolescencia, brilla ahora con más fuerza que nunca. Tienen una luz propia entre los doce, cálida y que ciega a Yifan por momentos.

Busca simplemente que esté ahí, a su alcance, el poder verla delante de él para saber donde está, con su inseparable mochila y los pantalones que le caen.

Busca observar los movimientos que realiza al bailar, aislando cada zona en un estilo que Yifan no se molesta en intentar aprender; prefiere contagiarse de la mirada de Yixing cuando está haciéndolo, de la sonrisa que ilumina su rostro al terminar y de la repentina timidez que parece adueñarse de él al darse cuenta de que todos le miran.

Busca explorarla, solos en la intimidad y con la sola luz de la mesilla de noche iluminando la habitación. Sus labios están cerca en esas ocasiones, suspendidos en una distancia salvable en cualquier momento, mientras sus manos recorren la espalda en la posición vertical en la que están. Sus dedos se deslizan por ella como pequeños exploradores, buscando por todos los rincones, palpando la superficie y su textura; memorizándola.

Busca besarla con mimo, arrancando pequeños sonidos de la garganta del otro según por que zonas; Yixing tiene puntos sensibles ocultos bajo sus numerosas camisas de tirantes, pero que desprovisto de ellas están a su acceso.

Busca el cariño que está siempre ahí, sin palabras; son muchos años juntos y rodear esa espalda con un brazo y atraerlo hacia él a veces es todo lo que necesita, sea entre risas o en un momento de silencio, a solas o en compañía.

 

 

Al fin y a cabo se buscan el uno al otro sin darse cuenta, unas veces el protagonista es la espalda, otras las manos, o simplemente un rocel casual. Están acostumbrados a estar cerca, a que sus pieles se toquen transmitiendo calor, seguridad, protección, apoyo y una lista de cosas sin definir. A susurrarse sinsentidos y sonreír ajenos a los demás, en una burbuja en la que a veces dejan a entrar a más personas.

Risas, dolor, cansancio, pesadumbre, alegría. Comparten todo eso, unidos por el lazo fuerte que conforma su amistad, entre coreografías, ensayos, horas en el estudio de grabación y viajes en avión en los que Yixing se queda dormido encima del hombro de Yifan, y en los que él no puede más que observarle y velar porque pueda recuperar el sueño perdido; si se queda dormido, es posible que alguno de los otros miembros le pintarrajee la cara, no sería la primera vez. Aún así, hay veces en que deja caer su cabeza contra la del joven, rendido por el cansancio.

Los chicos, aguantándose las risas y haciéndose los inocentes después, aprovechan siempre esas oportunidades únicas para pintarrajearles a los dos. Yifan se enfada al despertarse y darse cuenta de lo que han hecho porque Yixing empieza a reírse en cuanto le ve; no quiere saber qué le han hecho. Él también está pintado, la mitad de las veces con bigotes de gato, la punta de la nariz negra y marcas de pelo por toda la frente, y aunque Chanyeol dice que se guarda a buen recaudo las fotos que les hace para estorsionarles en un futuro, y que Yixing sigue riéndose de él con una risa escandalosa que achica sus ojos, no puede evitar sonreír un poco por dentro y rezar porque no hayan usado rotulador permanente.

En cuanto a Chanyeol, Yixing guarda fotos más que intimidatorias de todos los del grupo; no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

 

 

FIN


End file.
